


Late Night Cuddle

by golden_eyes



Category: Gravity Falls, billdip - Fandom
Genre: BillDip, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Easy Read, Established Relationship, M/M, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_eyes/pseuds/golden_eyes
Summary: All Bill wanted to do was cuddle before bed but Dipper's nose was always stuck in a book.





	Late Night Cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy~

All Bill wanted to do was cuddle. Cuddling was a must before bed but Dipper never got the memo. His nose was ALWAYS stuck in a book. He would curl up on his side of the bed, facing away from Bill. It's not that Bill hates the fact that Dipper reads before bed. He knew what he signed up for, but the problem was he didn't know when to put the book down. If Bill doesn't take the book away, it remains in Dipper’s hands the whole night. Dipper wouldn't go to sleep.

 

Bill scoots to Dipper’s side of the bed slowly. He waits a bit so Dipper doesn't get suspicious.

 

He took this time to admire Dipper. His teen years were very generous. Dipper had grown taller than Bill. He wasn't ripped, but he had gained some muscle. He no longer had his baby face but a nice jawline was okay too in his opinion. He still had those amber brown eyes with that smile that outshined the sun. His freckles were making an appearance due to the day of adventure outside. He had not shave recently so his face was a bit rough for his liking. Oh, but he was the same dork he fell hard for years ago. If it wasn't for Mabel always bitching about how he was going to be blind by 30, he would've never bought a reading lamp. His reading glasses were a bit of a turn on though.

 

Bill slipped in between Dipper’s arms. He laid on top of him and laid his head on Dipper’s shoulder. He liked these moments. They had no rush or problems to worry about. Not to mention his Pine Tree was shirtless and he didn't mind the view.

 

Dipper put his book down and kiss Bill’s forehead. He wrapped his arm around him, bringing him up for a sweet kiss that then made Bill a giggling mess. They continued that until Bill found the itchiness of Dipper’s face unpleasant and smacked his face away gently.

 

Dipper turned off his reading lamp and called it a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment or kudos? Both?


End file.
